


Fans and Fangs

by Kalatipunan



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom
Genre: Did I say birthday angst?, Gen, I'm not saying that this will probably hurt, Revenge, but yes, our boy is plotting, please he just wanted to paint pretty fans and be spoiled by his Dage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalatipunan/pseuds/Kalatipunan
Summary: It's the day of Sect Leader Nie's Birth and he can't help but feel a bit... Sentimental.This is a little drabble I made in celebration for Nie Huaisang's birthday. Enjoy!
Relationships: Nie Mingjue&Nie Huaisang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Fans and Fangs

Nie Huaisang stood at the balcony of the Unclean Realm, overlooking the vast, sprawling province of Qinghe.

Green fields and meadows dotted amongst the mountains and untamed forests of the land. Villages scattered here and there, busily going about their lives; tending to their gardens, herding their cattle, raising their children, hunting, building, farming, fishing...

And at the center of it all, in the midst of the busy town, was the bustling marketplace. It was overflowing with all sorts of wares from the rarest of spices to the finest fabrics and perfumes. You might even find a rare item of cultivation or two, mayhaps some peculiar invention of the infamous Yiling Laozu.

There was not at all a trace of the war and pestilence that had previously swept through the realm. It spoke of peace and prosperity.

If one didn't know better, it seems like nothing bad had happened at all, the previous years merely a collective nightmare and the contents of Legend.

Everything looked so picturesque.

Just like the images painted in Nie Huaisang's fans.

Every year he received one, each one more special and delicate than the last.

His fans told of a story, a scenery, a narrative hidden within its intricately designed surface.

Of battles and war, of loves lost and found, of places far far away...

No matter their differences, no matter how much Huaisang disobeys or pesters him, his Dage had always managed to find something special and new to gift him for his birthday.

And Huaisang had lovingly put them to display in his room, along with his own paintings and the finest tapestries and scrolls.

He had always taken good care of them, never even letting a speck of dust ruin his beloved collection.

But unfortunately, all has burned down. His coveted collection is now nothing but ashes and cinders.

Everything had been ruined, aside from one which he now hung on his belt at all times.

It was the first one he had ever received from his brother after all.

Who would have known it would be his first and last, as his brother isn't there to gift him any more fans.

Dage would never gift him fans anymore.

Not today.

Not on his future birthdays.

Dage would never come back.

And Nie Huaisang knew full well who had been responsible for that.

He would make him pay.

People might see him as the headshaker, a good-for-nothing hiding behind his fans.

But he was the Blood of Qinghe, and like the beast that was their family sigil, soon he would bare his fangs.


End file.
